<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virus Virgil by GlitterGummy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310102">Virus Virgil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummy/pseuds/GlitterGummy'>GlitterGummy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst to comfort, Angst/Comfort, Back Pain, Blood, Depression, Gore, Injections, Needles, Norman has Doc Ock Arms, Octo!Norman Osborn, Other, Physical Trauma, Robot/Human Relationships, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump, thats it, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummy/pseuds/GlitterGummy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mostly angst written for my Octo!Norman Osborn who is basically an AU Norman with Doc Ock arms. </p><p>I'll probably explain things throughout the little ficlets.</p><p>(Rated Mature for safety)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Back Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Needles, Injections, Spinal Cord Trauma, Physical Trauma, Blood, Medical Care, Lifelong Illness</p><p>To put it short, Norman goes by Virgil now to get by, he has Doc Ock arms fused to his spinal cord, and a jar of Globulin Green around his head with wires connected to his skin to monitor his health so he can actually get up and work and do normal things much to his disability.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was bleeding again.</p><p>He laid on his stomach, gripping the bed sheets between his fingers as he bit his lip, shoulders shaking as he bowed his head and propped himself up with his arms.</p><p>The suction cup wires attached to his face would monitor everything but the wounds on his back never fully healed after the arms were installed.</p><p>He was in so much pain, trying to pant his way through it as tears bubbled in his green jar, floating to the top as he gurgled.</p><p>The arms could sense the pain, keeping their movements to a minimum so not to  make his wounds get any bigger than they already would.</p><p>Being hooked up to Virgil’s brain meant they knew a lot of things, stuck in his head as they carefully used two of themselves to help push Virgil up as he winced loudly in pain.</p><p>It would take a careful poke, a needle coming out the middle of the eye to prick his back and deliver a numbing shot that would also help his blood clot quicker.</p><p>Virgil gasped until he collapsed, his tears getting bigger but starting to feel relief as the medicine numbed his horrid back pain.</p><p>It wasn’t always like this, but that was the past and it didn’t matter anymore. There was no need to grip and hold onto the past and wish he could live back when he wasn’t sickly and didn’t have the arms implanted and fused to his spinal cord.</p><p>Virgil’s panting slowly came down, just breathing softly and tiredly as he laid against the jar, the wires picking up his calm he had become.</p><p>The arms cleaned up the blood with a wet rag in a tub next to the bed for things like this, disinfecting the area and putting bandages on it so Virgil could heal. All so Virgil didn’t have to lift a finger.</p><p>But of course he couldn’t sleep on his back anymore, the arms moving to pull up a blanket to pop out through and relax while Virgil calmed down.</p><p>He closed his eyes, releasing his harsh grip on the bed sheets and able to finally get some sleep as an arm came up to inject some sleeping medicine into his neck vein.</p><p>He was on so much medicine and help these days, but all Virgil cared about was getting some sleep.</p><p>He didn’t have to wear his mask at least, it felt better to breathe freely in the fluid surrounding his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy Pills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil has taken up trying his own concoction of Globulin Green to help with pain. It does wonders, but at what cost?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Needles, Injections, Spinal Cord Trauma, Physical Trauma, Blood, Medical Care, Lifelong Illness, Spinal Tap</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the whole Globulin Green injections, it had helped quite a bit with back pain but now he had these crazy arms off their bolts while attached to him.</p><p>He was just tired, wanting to rest a lot as he hugged a pillow close, laying on his stomach as he let his back breathe while he laid without a shirt on.</p><p>His back was such a mangled mess, scar tissue everywhere and still trying to heal itself. He was lucky to not get many infections, just laying there to close his eyes and relax.</p><p>The arms didn’t only gain a chaotic tune but also at some point a more caring one.</p><p>They cleaned the wounds on his back, administering his daily dose of Globulin Green to keep the pain away as he groaned and shut his eyes tight at how uncomfortable a spinal tap was, trying not to move or get tense.</p><p>He sighed in relief once the arms where done, making sure his back was dry and not showing any signs of worsening.</p><p>One curled up to his cheek as he opened his eyes lazily, holding it close to rub the smooth metal on it.</p><p>The arms wanted a lot of attention and to go out and do destructive things but Virgil was nowhere up to that speed.</p><p>He just felt depressed and wanted to lay in bed, but he had work to do and he kept pushing himself to fend for Virgil Inc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Violence Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These start to blend together but I'm happy just to get something written I guess.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Heavily Implied Violence, Spinal Trauma, Physical Trauma, Injections, Needles, Drugs, Medical Care</p><p>Angst to Comfort</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bloodied and broken and bruised, Virgil laid curled up on the concrete floor, his jar in shards as he honored a black eye and busted lip and much note damage to his body, suit missing in tatters.</p><p>He couldn’t do much without his Globulin Green, his arms having been deactivated as he struggled to breathe normally with a broken nose.</p><p>He was shaking horribly, and slowly the arms booted back up.</p><p>They could sense Norman’s pain and knowing how his vitals were dropping. They couldn’t waste time, springing up off of the ground to let Virgil dangle as they had an arm wrap around him to shield him, the other three walking him out to hopefully get back home to his little apartment.</p><p>Virgil was laid on his stomach on the bed, an arm turning his head to allow him to breathe as he coughed up blood.</p><p>The arms didn’t have much time, the biggest thing was fixing Virgil.</p><p>They delivered a big shot to his spinal cord to stop the pain and another one higher up to put him to sleep.</p><p>With Virgil asleep they carefully took off his suit, his body sticky with his own blood.</p><p>The arms would shudder, grabbing a back-up jar to put over Virgil’s head and cracking his nose back into shape with splints as they filled up his jar and attached the wires to click it closed as they put a breathing mask on him to help regulate air flow.</p><p>That would help a lot as his back rose and fell with each breath, the arms spending the next hours just stitching Virgil up and bandaging and cleaning his wounds.</p><p>They had almost been uprooted along with his spine, causing more damage and Norman could be wheelchair bound because of it, if it weren’t for his arms.</p><p>They were gentle with Virgil, letting him sleep as they tucked him in and popped out through the holes.</p><p>Two would keep watch as the other two curled against his arms and jar around his head, trying to snuggle and keep him safe.</p><p>Virgil would have nothing to worry as long as they were here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Where's My Boy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Norman has a new diagnosis, and as depressed as it makes him. He can't help but just think about all the things he missed out since Emily left. Including his son.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: medications, needles, injections, ms mention, multiple sclerosis mention, nerve pain, depression, death mention, possible suicide, suicidal thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The diganosis of multiple sclerosis didn't help Virgil feel any better about himself. He felt he was losing in this battle called life, having to use a wheelchair to get around and now he rarely left home.</p><p>The supervillain gig just wasn't cut out for him, he was in so much pain.</p><p>He laid on his stomach, hugging a pillow as he watched the news. The arms on his back giving him injections of nerve pain medication, his Globulin Green, and natural pain killers. </p><p>Sure he could still stand and walk, but the possibility of just falling over from his nerves giving out was a nightmare. He felt so old.</p><p>His mind wandered a bit, just used to this routine taking up most of his day. If he didn't have his arms, he'd be gone by now.</p><p>He remembered Harry every now and then, and it only saddened his disposition. He hoped the kiddo was alright, he never got to see him since Emily had taken him away as an infant. Did Harry even know he existed, what did Emily tell the boy?</p><p>He sighed, nestling into his pillow and squishing it lightly between his arms, trying to relax as they cleaned his back.</p><p>This existence was truly dreadful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>